The present invention relates to plumbing methods and apparatus in general and in particular to an apparatus and method for plumbing structural members, such as structural steel columns and beams, walls and the like and nonstructural members, such as door jambs, partitions and the like.
The vertical alignment of columns, beams, wall members, door jambs and the like has heretofore been achieved with the use of plumb bobs, bubble levels and more recently, various types of laser devices. Plumb bobs are relatively heavy, typically stainless steel, pointed objects, which are suspended on a string from some preselected overlying point. The plumb bob defines a second point vertically below the overlying point. The bubble level comprises a relatively small tubular, generally transparent member for holding a fluid. In the fluid there is provided a bubble of air or the like. In use the tubular member is held against an object to be plumbed. The position of the bubble of air in the fluid indicates the position of the object to be plumbed relative to the vertical. In the more recent laser plumbing devices there is provided a beam of light for providing horizontal and vertical alignment of an object.
While each of the above described plumbing devices are useful in certain applications, all have certain disadvantages. For example, the plumb bob requires the suspension of a weighted member between spaced points. This may and often frequently requires the use of ladders, scraffolding or the like in high places. Frequently a user must hang over a ledge or floor member to use the plumb bob. This is dangerous and often difficult to do if the point being plumbed is more than a few feet from the ledge or floor on which the user is standing. Also, because the bob is subject to wind movement, its use outside may be impossible on windy days.
The use of the bubble level for plumbing long members is limited by its relatively short length and normal use requires frequent checking and realignment of the bubble.
Despite the precision of available presently used laser plumbing devices, they are often cumbersome and hard to work with. Their sophisticated construction results in high initial costs and maintenance. Also none of the laser plumbing devices presently known to be in use, are usable in a single step plumbing operation. This is because they are not self leveling but must themselves be adjusted for each operation to make sure they are level before they can be used.